Dark Opression
by Legato Meroe
Summary: On the planet of Ryloth the Twi'lek people are enslaved and being exterminated. One Jedi has a mission that is clear, hunt down the Sith and destroy him. But once he finds out who is really behind the slaughter, will he be able to keep the Jedi way. OOC


Waxer

Boyle

Jedi Yuri Krashinkov

Padawan Sunari Kiniow

Ryloth

Dark Opression

Ryloth, a planet teeming with life. In the past few centuries it has never experienced any major catastrophy. It is home to the thriving Twi'lek population in the galaxy. A people with rich tradition and a unique living condition on thier planets "Band of Twilight" which stretches over the two halves of the planet. One constantly being burned by the sun and the other, frozen to the chill of space. The people are mostly known for thier women who are beutiful and lithe, a highly sot prize by the slave trade. On this planet during the long war between the Separatists and the Republic know as the clone wars, there was a mass genocide created by the occupying Separatist forces. No one knows why the General of the occupation Wat Tambor slaughtered the population so mathodically. The only records that were kept in the archives on Coruscant were that of a Jedi by the name of Yuri Krashinkov and his padawan learner Sunari Kiniow.

The Republic Attack Cruiser came out of hyper space and made Yuri's stomach shake. He was a Jedi, a general to these men and yet he had to brace himself on the wall everytime they exited a jump. His bionic leg supporting most of his weight as he leaned a little, his Padawan moving to cover him in his moment of weakness. It was unfit to call her his Padawan in his mind. She was more like a partner, her skills complimenting his own as a silent and powerful student. Sunari Kiniow was from an outer rim planet that had a small population of a species known as the Platuri. A tall and lean race with four arms that are not unlike human arms. Thier culture is a hunting race that survives on thier ability to run great distances to catch ther native prey of the Stalkrunners. Sunari was the daughter of the Platuri senators and was found by the jedi council breifly thereafter.

Yuri moved up and wiped his mouth clean of the spit. A few of the clones nudged others to point out the Jedi's weakness but he simply glared at them. "Don't you have something to do trooper or must I find you a purpose?" He said coldly as he stood full stalk. He was a native of Coruscant, a tall man standing at 6'3 and with a lean muscular build. His long jet black hair was tied back into a ponytail and his bright green eyes bore holes into the masks of the clone troopers. He was born in one of the many slums the city had to offer and was found by Mace Windu who placed him under the care of the Jedi Academy. When he was only a youngling, a fellow student stole his instructors lightsaber and during a training duel with Yuri severed his leg. The student was expelled from the academy but not before leaving Yuri with one leg for the rest of his life. The other students considered this a disadvantage noting several times that he had a hard time in physical activity. No matter the challenge however Yuri found himself developing coping mechanisms and became the number one duelist in the academy before leaving. He studied dilligently and was found worthy of teaching a Padawan.

The clones dispersed quickly and Yuri found himself alone with his Padawan once more. "I really need to learn how to survive space travel Sunari." He said looking to her with a slight smile to which she returned. "Its alright master, I had my share of sickness." She said in her soft and rarely heard voice. He was the only Jedi that he personally knew of to hear her speak. "We should get to the bridge." He said as he moved foreward. His bionic having the tell-tale click as he moved down the halls of the Cruiser. The doorway to the bridge opened and the two of them saw the planet of Ryloth for the first time. It looked split in half as they were approaching from the Twilight divide of the planet. "Ah General Krashinkov, we have just reached the planet and will begin landing soon. General Skywalker will meet you as we start the landings." The ships captain said. Yuri nodded to him and placed his hands behind his back looking out at the planet. "Sunari, tell our men we reached the target location. Prep the equipment and gear out the lander." He said nodding to her.

Yuri headed down to the hangar and was left with his thoughts as the elevator lowered down the ships floors. He thought of his latest request to the Jedi council to let him teach his new style of combat to the younglings. "It in corperates a non-traditional view of incorparating the blaster pistol as well as the lightsaber to give a Jedi a style to throw thier opponent of guard." He said to the council. There were a few sighs and a few nods but Yuri could tell that his request had once again had been overturned. Master Yoda looked to him and stood. "You can tell our decision, young jedi. Why is it that you think your way is one to be taught as our ways of combat?" He asked simply as he stood and looked to Yuri. "I think that in this new war where we have been shown our weakness, we should answer it with tactics to combat this foe in a way that uses their suprise against them." He said speaking of course of General Greivious. "That may be, however we do not share your ideals for the use of such weapons. We have, in the way of a Jedi, a strict code that divdes us from other warriors. This combat style you teach is radical at best young one. I will not condemn it for it is your method. However I can not condone teaching it." Master yoda said sitting back in his chair.

Yuri replayed the meeting in the council room in his head over and over again but could only find caring in the master Jedi's voice. He smiled at this as the doors opened and flooded with the noise of a busy hangar preparing for a full deployal. He saw Sunari and moved over to the lander that she had appropriated. "Reaper Squad report." He said standing next to Sunari. "All present and accounted for General, we have the equipment outfit you requested and are ready for your orders." The sergenant of the squad said. They had black carapace armor and a set up of long range battle rifles as well as a heavy repeater laser. "Good, Sergant Roc I want you and your squad to know what we will be doing on Ryloth. We will be hunting a sith." He said as Sunari gave a smirk to the men who looked at each other worried. "Say that again sir?" Corperal Hawx said looking to the Jedi. "You heard me trooper, a sith." He said sharing the smile that his Padawon gave.


End file.
